


Unfinished Business

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [176]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: song prompt Klaroline back to you by Selena Gomez
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [176]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Unfinished Business

One day, that’s all it was supposed to be. Klaus wouldn’t delude himself into believing that she could be his, not when he’s had to steal every moment or small affection from her. But he saw an opportunity and he took it, knowing full well that it might be his last. Even if he never laid eyes on Caroline Forbes again, he would always have that one day to remember fondly - no matter what New Orleans held for him.

Mystic Falls, however, never quite learned how to let him go.

Every so often, the past would blow through town and ruin his day. Damon needed a werewolf bite cured, then Bonnie would rifle through his vast collection of grimoires for some spell or another. Worst was the Huntress debacle with an ungrateful Stefan, though he spared nothing of his derision for the young vampire’s priorities.

The city had its fair share of distractions as well, and he hardly lacked for companionship. But there were days he hid in his studio, lost in the details of a face he urged his all too human heart to forget. He wasn’t human, not for a long, long while. How ridiculous for the Original hybrid to pine after a baby vampire he barely knew.

Still, a part of Klaus wondered how often she thought of him, knowing that they understood each other on a deeper level than their brief interlude might suggest. In rare, unguarded moments, he imagined any number of scenarios that might lead her to his doorstep as he once offered. 

It would always be open to her - of that, he was certain.

Of course, Caroline lived to exceed expectations. She didn’t settle for a knock on his door or a casual run-in at the bars he liked to frequent. So often, he hoped to meet her eye across a room, like he’d known she was there all along. No, no, Klaus wasn’t merely surprised when she did make her presence known in New Orleans; he was _floored._ “Sweetheart?”

She poked her head out of the armoire, where she’d been comparing two of his finer suits. “Have I seen you in blue?” she asked, like she hadn’t infiltrated a very dangerous man’s bedroom. Like she _belonged_ there. Shrugging, she hung the grey suit back in its place. “I prefer the blue,” she decided, already zipping it into a hanging bag and placing it next to more of his luggage. “Can you spare two weeks from whatever trouble you’re causing here?”

A smirk pulling at his lips, Klaus just leaned in the doorway, his hands in his pockets as he watched her organize a suitcase filled with his clothes. “Awfully presumptuous of you, love. Maybe I wanted to be the one to whisk you away.”

“Sorry,” Caroline said, completely unapologetic. Closing the suitcase, she sat on his bed, pushing herself back to recline a bit. “I got caught up in planning and didn’t want to risk you clashing with my aesthetic. I’m thinking a mountain cabin. You have to have a few.”

He slowly moved toward her, kneeling on the bed and all but crawling over her. She merely grinned up at him as she lay back, then sighing when he let his weight ease onto her center. “And the suit?” he asked, enjoying the way her eyes fell to his lips.

“I like to be prepared.” Her hands slid up his back until one landed in his hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. “Are you ready for me, Klaus?”

_Aren’t I always_ , he thought wryly as he let her pull him into a kiss, soft and lingering despite how heavily it sank through his bones. A thousand years walking the earth, yet he knew a part of him would always, _always_ go back to her.


End file.
